Will you miss me in this christmas?
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Como cada año, los estados americanos preparaban su propia fiesta, cuidando de qué no coincidiera con la fiesta en la casa de Alfred, en la cuál varias naciones eran invitadas. Por lo qué la elegían días antes del 24 de diciembre. Sólo personajes OC de la Unión Americana. CANY Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD


_**¡ANTES!** de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**_RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente: _**¡Hola a todos! Pues aprovechando qué ya están próximas las festividades navideñas, les traigo este One-shot Pre-Navideño. :3

Al principio, sólo iba a ser un simple extra qué publicaría en facebook y en el blog de Chema. ._. Pero se extendió tanto, al grado de convertirse en un One-shot.

Mentiría si les dijera mi motivación para escribir este One-shot fuera por las fechas, sin embargo, el amor qué siente California por Nueva York ha sido más grande qué eso, e incluso, ya van varias veces qué me toca a profundidad. n.n Y esa es una mis principales motivaciones.

Los personajes OC's de la Unión Americana son tanto de mi hermana como míos; han aparecido en varios fics, pero para mayor información, lean_ "Le dije al corazón"_, ya qué ahí vienen con ficha técnica, aunque la de Texas está en _"Mr. Lonely"_, ¿ok? ;D

La canción **_"California Dreamin'"_** de _The Mamas & The Papas_ no es con fines de lucro, sólo para entretenimiento. Como un dato curioso, esta canción se escribió en noviembre de 1965. Y la estuve oyendo por más de dos horas para poder reaccionar de la misma manera que Wellington. n.ñ

¡Disfruten el One-shot! ;D

* * *

_**Will you miss me in this christmas?**_

Recién habían terminado las celebraciones del Día de Acción de Gracias, cuando los estados de la Unión  
Americana se encontraban reunidos en una junta de emergencia...

- ¿En donde vamos a hacer nuestra fiesta de navidad?-

Como cada año, los estados americanos preparaban su propia fiesta, cuidando de qué no coincidiera con la fiesta en la casa de Alfred, en la cuál varias naciones eran invitadas. Por lo qué la elegían días antes del 24 de diciembre...

- Alright, entonces será en la casa de Louisiana este año.-

Y de inmediato comenzaron a organizarse para ver qué estados iban a ayudar con la comida y la decoración...

- California, ¿tú nos ayudarás con las bebidas o las ensaladas?- Le preguntó Pennsylvania.- Espero qué sea con las bebidas, kesesesesese.-

- Yo...- Empezó a decir el estado dorado.- No voy a asistir a la fiesta de navidad este año.-

Y bastó decir qué más de uno se quedó callado, especialmente porqué Ritchie aprovechaba las festividades para estar más cerca de Nueva York...

- _**WHAT!?**_- Gritó Nuevo México.- Pero, pero, ¿porqué?-

Soltó un resoplido y les sonrió...

- Es que este año voy a pasar las festividades con mis hermanitas y mis amigos en México.- Les explicó.- Ya pedí permiso a mi jefe, y regresaré hasta el siete de enero.-

Muchos comprendieron al instante, ya qué se refería a las Bajas Californias, con las cuáles seguía manteniendo contacto al pasar de los años...

- Pues qué bueno.- Empezó a decir Florida de forma altanera.- Al menos, no tendré qué ver tu horrenda cara hasta el resto del año.-

- Lo mismo digo yo.- Le contestó Ritchie con una brillante sonrisa.- No tendré qué ver tu cuerpo de escoba con patas y vestido.-

- Calm down.- Les advirtió Texas al ver qué ambos afilaban la mirada, listos para repartir golpes.

- ¿Y cuándo vas a irte, California?- Le preguntó Nevada, lista para hacer la primera apuesta qué le ocurriera en mente.

- Dentro de una semana, pero don't worry.- Les sonrió de nueva cuenta.- Les daré sus regalos en el resto de la semana, y enviaré algunos vinos para la fiesta.-

- ¡Oh, Ritchie!- Nuevo México se le acercó un poco angustiado.- ¡Si quieres, yo puedo acompañarte hasta allá!-

- Muchas gracias, New Mexico.- Le agradeció.- Pero mejor quédate aquí, yo estaré bien solo.-

Y con eso, volvió a romper sus esperanzas de pasar las festividades a solas...

- Wellington.- El estado dorado se acercó al neoyorkino, sonrojándose y llevándose las manos a las mejillas.- Es la primera vez qué vamos a estar tan separados. But, don't worry! Regresaré lo más pronto posible a tu lado.-

- I don't care. Vete si así lo deseas.- Contestó el de ojos grisáceos con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.- Ojalá te secuestren, te violen y te maten.-

Nadie podía creer lo qué saliera de la boca de Nueva York, sabían qué le caía mal California, pero tampoco era para tanto. Por lo qué Vick salió en su defensa...

- _¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Ritchie, you bastard!?_- Le gritó enojado la Tierra del Encanto, a punto de echársele encima a golpes.

- Vick, stop!- Ritchie lo sujetó de la cintura para detenerlo.- It's alright! ¡No tiene importancia!-

Y por un momento, el silencio reinó en la sala de reuniones, siendo roto únicamente por el neoyorkino...

- I'm leaving.- Tomó sus cosas y las guardó.- Tengo mucho trabajo qué hacer, para estar pensando en fiestas.-

Y salió dando un portazo, sin importarle lo qué sucediera momentos después...

**.~o0o~.**

Una semana más o menos había pasado, y aunque al principio había recibido numerosas llamadas de parte de Nuevo México para qué se disculpara con California, los demás días habían transcurrido con una lastimosa tranquilidad, qué no esperaba que ocurriera.

- What the hell?-

Y ni siquiera con su appletini, un baño en el jacuzzi con hidromasaje y sales mediterráneas, ni oyendo música de jazz lograban tranquilizarlo...

- What's wrong with me?-

Por lo qué decidió ponerse un abrigo azul y dar un paseo por Central Park...

_**All the leaves are brown** (All the leaves are brown)_  
_**and the sky is grey.** (And the sky is grey)_  
_**I've been for a walk** (I've been for a walk)_  
_**on a winters day.** (On a winters day)_  
_**I'd be safe and warm** (I'd be safe and warm)_  
_**if I was in L.A.** (If I was in L.A.)_

_**California dreaming** (California dreaming)_  
**_on such a winters day._**

- ¿De donde vendrá esa estúpida canción?- Se preguntaba el de ojos grisáceos mientras caminaba por el parque, intentando relajarse, sin lograrlo.

**_Stepped into a church I passed along the way._**  
_**Well, I got down on muy knees** (Got down on my knees)_  
_**and I pretended to pray.** (And pretend to pray)_  
_**You know the preacher likes the cold,** (The preacher likes the cold)_  
_**he knows I'm gonna stay.** (He knows I'm gonna stay)_

_**California dreaming** (California dreaming)_  
**_on such a winters day._**

- _**TURN OFF THAT STUPID SONG!**_- Gritó sin importarle qué la gente lo viera raro.

- Oh! Good afternoon, New York.- Oyó una voz muy conocida a sus espaldas.

- Vermont.- Se acercó a ella.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Vine a mostrarte lo qué me regaló mon ami Californie.- Le sonrió el estado de la Montaña Verde, levantando levemente el lóbulo de su oreja.- ¿Verdad qué se parecen a Clara Belle?-

Los aretes de oro tenían forma de vaquitas. El neoyorkino no hizo más qué desviar la mirada, frunciendo el ceño, ¿porqué incluso Vermont le hablaba de California? Ah, sí, ella era amable con todos...

- They look nice.- Le respondió con tal de no contrariarla.- Será mejor qué regrese a mi casa, sólo salí para relajarme un poco del trabajo. See you later.-

Y comenzó a avanzar rumbo a su hogar, tratando de no pensar en nada ni en nadie...

- Mon ami Ritchie se va hoy, New York.- Y esas palabras lo hicieron detenerse de pronto.- Tal vez no sea asunto mío, pero creo qué si tiene algo qué decirle antes de qué vaya, ahora sería el momento perfecto.- Se volvió a verla.- Ya qué si tú tienes razón, ésta podría ser la última vez qué volvamos a verlo con bien.-

No sólo cerró las manos en puños, sino qué también apretó con fuerza la mandíbula...

- That stupid moron!-

Y se echó a correr, pasando a un lado de Vermont, quién tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios...

_**All the leaves are brown** (All the leaves are brown)_  
_**and the sky is grey.** (And the sky is grey)_  
_**I've been for a walk** (I've been for a walk)_  
_**on a winters day.** (On a winters day)_  
_**If I didn't tell her,** (If I didn't tell her)_  
_**I could leave today.** (I could leave today)_

Había cumplido su palabra, le entregó a cada uno de los estados de la Unión Americana su respectivo regalo y mandó instrucciones a sus trabajadores para qué enviaran las botellas de licor días antes de la fiesta a la casa de Louisiana. Más estaba solo en la central de autobuses, esperando qué se llegara la hora de partir, entristeciéndose cada vez más conforme avanzaban las manecillas del reloj...

- Wellington.-

Frenó sus ansias de llamarle, de decirle cuánto lo amaba y lo mucho qué lo extrañaría al estar más lejos de lo acostumbrado. De contarle qué observaría las estrellas por las noches y les pediría como único deseo qué estuviera bien y le permitieran regresar a su lado, aunque sólo fuera de lejitos...

- Pero estaba muy enojado la última vez que nos vimos.- Se deprimió aún más.- Why?-

Comenzó a frotarse un ojo, y le dio un vistazo al reloj, qué marcaba 10 minutos antes de qué anunciaran la partida del autobús...

- Well, será mejor abordarlo ahora mismo.-

Tomó su maleta y comenzó a caminar rumbo al salida de los autobuses...

- Stop right there, you moron!-

No supo si fue él quién se detuvo, o fuera todo a su alrededor, el corazón le latió mil veces más rápido de lo qué imaginaba y los labios le temblaron al reconocer esa voz qué conocía tan bien desde 1850...

- We-Wellington?- Se volteó con lentitud, para encontrarse de frente con el estado imperial.

- You moron!- Le gritó tras recuperar un poco de aire el más alto.- ¿Porqué soy el único qué no estaba enterado de tu partida, stupid?-

- Bueno, I've been a little busy...- Se rascó detrás de la cabeza, tratando de explicarle.

- _**SHUT UP!**_- Le mandó callarse, y al verlo sorprendido, no pudo hacer menos qué cubrirse los ojos con una mano.-Look, debes tener mucho cuidado al estar allá en Mexico, ya qué tú mejor qué nadie debe conocer cómo está la situación allá.-

- Of course, Wellington!- Le sonrió dulcemente al ver qué el neoyorkino se preocupaba por él.

- No me malentiendas, es no estoy preocupado por ti, moron.- Trató de restarle importancia, en lo qué una de sus manos se pasaba por los cabellos negros.- Si algo te pasara, el resto de la Unión Americana se desequilibraría por completo, y con Alfred al frente, nos terminaríamos de hundir como nación.-

Y Nueva York se volvió a estresar con sólo imaginarse a Estados Unidos riéndose a carcajadas.

- Right! No te he dado tu christmas present, Wellington.- Dijo mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón y miraba hacia arriba.

- What?- Frunció el ceño el de ojos grisáceos, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Y sin darle tiempo de nada, Ritchie abrazó con fuerza a Nueva York...

- Feliz navidad, Wellington.- Le susurró al oído y le besó la mejilla.

Lo soltó, llevándose una mano al corazón y esbozando la más grande de sus sonrisas, tomó su equipaje y abordó el autobús, riendo. Nueva York se llevó una mano la mejilla, la cuál fuera besara por California, y poniéndose completamente rojo del rostro, cayó de rodillas al suelo, en lo qué el transporte comenzara a avanzar rumbo a su destino...

- Más vale qué regreses...- Dijo el neoyorquino sin poder alzar la mirada del suelo.

_**California dreaming** (California dreaming)_  
**_on such a winters day._**

- _**¡PARA MATARTE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!**_- Y alzó el rostro furibundo, viendo al camión qué se alejaba por el horizonte.

**_California dreaming..._**  
**_On such a winters day._**

**_California dreaming..._**  
**_On such a winters day._**

- **_STOP THAT STUPID SONG!_**-


End file.
